Inseguridad
by Lafanlocadelosfics
Summary: Ivan se siente inseguro; Yao últimamente pasa cada vez menos tiempo con el, y esto le hace pensar que, tal vez, este ya no lo quiere tanto como antes... / Pequeño One-shot sobre Rochu (ChinaxRusia) ADVERTENCIA: Mencion de Yaoi (chicoxchico) y Lime (leve insinuación de sexo)


- Yao, ¿porque me amas? – Fue la repentina pregunta que hizo Iván a Yao.

- ¿Mmh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Yao impactado.

- Quiero decir, sabes que llevamos saliendo un tiempo, pero jamás me has dicho porque te enamoraste de mí.

- Oh, eso… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no soy tan cariñoso como antes?

- No es eso, sabes que eres la persona más tierna del mundo… - Eso hizo sonrojar levemente a Yao.

- ¿Y…?

- Es que… -Rusia trago saliva y respiro hondo… esto iba a ser duro –estoy preocupado por nuestra relación, ya no es…como era antes.

- ¿Preocupado? ¿De qué? ¿Que acaso…ya no me amas? - Pregunto Yao y casi se le paro el corazón al pronunciarlo, no quería parecer un ser insensible ante Iván, lo amaba con toda su alma, aunque a veces le resultaba difícil demostrarlo. El solo pensar en perderlo… no podía imaginárselo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!, no es eso, yo te amo como nadie en la tierra –Yao respiro aliviado – es solo que estoy algo inseguro sobre si tu sientes lo mismo por mi… - "ah, era eso" pensó Yao "Iván está inseguro".

Iván intentaba ocultar su rubor, pero con su pálida piel no era fácil, por suerte su siempre leal bufanda ayudaba. De verdad quería mucho a Yao, y todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos había sido excelente, pero últimamente sentía que la relación ya no era tan apasionada como al principio.

De hecho, China se mostraba más distante que antes. Más allá que estuvieran en guerra, parecía que cada día estuviera más ocupado y tuviera menos tiempo para él. Ante esta nueva expectativa, la mente de Rusia comenzó a llenarse de preguntas cada vez más preocupantes "¿y si ya no me quiere?" "¿y si perdió el interés en mí?" "¿Y si todo es mi culpa y yo soy el problema?". Cada día, estas ideas lo atrapaban más, y más, y más, hasta que un día no pudo contenerse.

- Oh… Yao… - Rusia se abalanzó sobre Yao y le dio un abrazo que casi dejo sin aire al chino. Este se sonrojo aún más. Yao respondió al abrazo con cariño.

- Recuerda, yo siempre te voy a amar, te quiero por quien eres y eso nunca va a cambiar. Así que quítate ese esos pensamientos inseguros de tu mente, yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

- Pero cada día me siento más solo – Dijo Rusia – siempre estás trabajando, y si no, ocupándose de asuntos de guerra. No quiero sonar egoísta, pero siento que ya apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros.

- Es que las cosas son así… lamento si paso mucho tiempo alejado de ti, pero la guerra siempre complica las cosas. De ahora en adelante, tratare de pasar más tiempo con juntos ¿sí?

- Mmmh… - Asintió Rusia, las palabras de Yao eran reconfortantes.

- Pero debes prometerme una cosa… - El ruso se apartó un poco y miro a Yao a los ojos, dispuesto a escucharlo – debes prometerme que, no importa lo que pase, jamás te dejaras guiar por la inseguridad y la soledad. Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase… no temas, mis sentimientos jamás cambiaran. Te amo. Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

Los ojos de Rusia comenzaron a humedecerse. Ya no estaba inseguro, en lo más mínimo, toda duda o temor se había disipado en un segundo con aquellas palabras. En lugar de eso, otro pensamiento ocupo casi completamente la mente del ruso y no se hizo esperar para ser complacida.

Iván tomo a china por detrás de la cabeza y la otra mano por la cintura. Cerrando los ojos, y con un leve impulso, lo beso dulce y apasionadamente en los labios. Yao correspondió a este beso y entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Rusia, haciéndolo más profundo. Duro barios segundo, hasta que la irritable necesidad de aire los obligo a separarse.

Yao tomo la mano de Iván y lo guio por el interior de su casa, hasta el dormitorio. Aun si le había prometido pasar más tiempo junto con él, quería asegurarse de dejarle un recuerdo permanente para cuando no pudiera estar con él.


End file.
